


Hannibal Audio Anthology

by detritius



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detritius/pseuds/detritius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic companions to my Hannibal fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Convince Me I'm Not Drowning - Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Convince Me I'm Not Drowning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099702) by [detritius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detritius/pseuds/detritius). 



> Okay, I'm going to say upfront that I'm not sure if/how this is going to work. Mostly I'm just hoping. I've actually been recording my fics for ages and storing them on my computer, but I've never tried to host them somewhere, so I apologize in advance for any technical incompetence on my part.
> 
> So, this is the podfic version of the first part of Convince Me I'm Not Drowning. I'm putting this up as kind of an experiment, but if it works, I'm hoping to post more as I get them finished. I hope you enjoy my reading and my very questionable attempts at voice acting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during "Fromage." After their respective altercations with the symphony killer, Hannibal is the only solid thing left in Will's world. Ten minutes, fifty-one seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening and closing song is "Falling" by The Civil Wars.

I cannot for the life of me get Dewplayer to work, so streaming link is [HERE](http://picosong.com/JbrE).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if this is working all right, and if you can give me any tips on the technical side of things, I'll be forever grateful.


	2. Convince Me I'm Not Drowning - Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will can only deny so much and avoid the truth, and Hannibal, for so long. Eleven minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two! I do plan to continue doing this; Chapter Three is pretty much done and I'm hoping to post it Thursday along with the newest chapter of Convince Me I'm Not Drowning, and You Are a Beast and I Am Serving Up Your Supper is all recorded but needs to be edited yet. And just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I'm neglecting my actual writing -- Convince Me Chapter Four is more than halfway done and should go up on schedule.
> 
> This chapter's opening and closing song is "Lie In the Sound" by Trespassers William.

I still haven't figured out how to embed these things, so MP3 is [HERE](http://picosong.com/JbrN/).


	3. Convince Me I'm Not Drowning - Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will was a delicacy, and Hannibal planned to savor him. Ten minutes, thirty-five seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening and closing song is "Between the Bars" by Elliot Smith.

MP3 over [HERE](http://picosong.com/Jbrp/).


	4. Convince Me I'm Not Drowning - Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A treatise on why you shouldn't let a cannibal go down on you. Ten minutes seventeen seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open and closing song is "Dirty and Clean" by Stephanie Schneiderman.

MP3 is [HERE](http://picosong.com/JbGX).


	5. Convince Me I'm Not Drowning - Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal makes good on his promise and fucks Will over a table. Fifteen minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter took awhile to cut together, but now Convince Me I'm Not Drowning is entirely finished! I've also done rough recordings for a couple of my other fics, but I'm not sure what order I'll get them cleaned up and posted in, so if there's anything of mine you'd particularly like to hear, feel free to let me know.
> 
> Opening and closing song is "Eve, the Apple of My Eye" by Bell X1.

MP3 available [HERE](http://picosong.com/JbGY/).


End file.
